


I Kind of Stalk Your Instagram

by ArsenicAnarchy



Series: Very Gay WW2 Babs [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 6.9999 hats, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Crack-ish, Group chat, HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS, Light Angst, Like, M/M, Many - Freeform, RIP MY SOUL, Recreational Drug Use, Short Chapters, Sorry Not Sorry, Stucky trash, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, That is me, Underage Drinking, for i have sinned, forgive me father, im such a meme help, that was an actual thing, this is kinda based off of actual group chats, this is pretty gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicAnarchy/pseuds/ArsenicAnarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate title: What is this chat? Actual and literal hell. But gayer.</p><p>A stucky fanfic that started out as a joke but has slowly begun to consume my soul.<br/> <br/>Also major thanks to my friend, who is now my partner in sin. She's cool. Check out her tumblr and DeviantArt, she's pretty awesome.<br/>turtleapp2.deviantart.com<br/>turtleapp.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Begin Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark: Bathing-In-Money  
> Clint Barton: SanwichPOOKabab  
> Natasha Romanoff: GunsNspiders  
> Bruce Banner: GreenInnerPeace  
> Steve Rogers: StarSpangledBiceps  
> Thor Odinson: T-Hammer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Specific tags:  
> Amazingly nothing too bad

**(Bathing-In-Money has added SandwichPOOKabab, GunsNspiders, StarSpangledBiceps, GreenInnerPeace, T-Hammer to the group chat "Jessica Lange's cheekbones")**

**Bathing-In-Money:** okay so are we all here?

**SandwichPOOKabab:** tony its like 140 in the morning can you not

**GunsNspiders:** tony I literally have a test tomorrow if u dont have a good explanation i will stab u in the spleen

**Bathing-In-Money:** um excuse me natasha i have an extremely good explanation ill have u knOW

**StarSpangledBiceps:** Guys

**StarSpangledBiceps:** Guys i also have a test tmrw

**StarSpangledBiceps:** GuyS ITS 140 GO TO SLEEP

**Bathing-In-Money:** Rogers chill

**GreenInnerPeace:** Tony why did you make us join this chat

**Bathing-In-Money:** I HAVE A PLAN

**GunsNspiders:** o god

**Bathing-In-Money:** IM GONNA GET ROGERS A BOYFRIEND (or a girl but come on weve seen him looking at Barnes)

**StarSpangledBiceps:** waIT WHAT

**StarSpangledBiceps:** TONY NO

**Bathing-In-Money:** TONY YES

**SandwichPOOKabab:** whats the ship name?

**SandwichPOOKabab:** buteve?

**SandwichPOOKabab:** NO

**SandwichPOOKabab:** I GOT IT

**SandwichPOOKabab:** STUC K Y

**GunsNspiders:** I agree and support this

**GunsNspiders:** #stuckyIsMyOTP2k16

**SandwichPOOKabab:** #stuckyIsMyOTP2k16

**Bathing-In-Money:** #stuckyIsMyOTP2k16

**StarSpangledBiceps:** gUYS STOP

**GreenInnerPeace:** #stuckyIsMyOTP2k16

**StarSpangledBiceps:** oh my god

**(StarSpangledBiceps has left the chat at 1:46 AM)**

**T-Hammer:** why did you wake me up its like two in the morning what did I miss


	2. match making but not the fire kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark: Bathing-In-Money  
> Clint Barton: SanwichPOOKabab  
> Natasha Romanoff: GunsNspiders  
> Bruce Banner: GreenInnerPeace  
> Steve Rogers: StarSpangledBiceps  
> Thor Odinson: T-Hammer  
> Sam Wilson: BirdGod  
> Peggy Carter: Peggy Carter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If u get Tony's username reference can we please be frens
> 
> Also no major tags this chapter.

**(Bathing-In-Money has added BirdGod, StarSpangledBiceps to the group chat "Jessica Lange's cheekbones")**

**Bathing-In-Money:** okay so how are we going to do this

**BirdGod:** what

**GunsNspiders:** tony I'm in math WHAT DO YOU WANT

**Bathing-In-Money:** UM IM TRYING TO SET MY FRIEND UP WITH SOMEONE

**Bathing-In-Money:** WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR LIFE NATASHA

**GunsNspiders:** trying to be able to GRADUATE, TONY.

**Bathing-In-Money:** I SHOULD DROP OUT AND MAKE A DATING APP

**(Bathing-In-Money has changed their name to **kittypowers** )**

**SandwichPOOKabab:** tony nO

****kittypowers** :** tony yeS

**StarSpangledBiceps:** tony I will cut you I swear to the god in heaven above

****kittypowers** :** lol no u won't youre too soft 

**BirdGod:** is this about Steve?

**GreenInnerPeace:** yeah. Tony's trying to set him up with Bucky.

**StarSpangledBiceps:** can you NOT

**BirdGod:** oh

**T-Hammer:**  steve says he doesnt but we all know stuckys canon

****kittypowers** :** well no shit theyre perfect for each other

**SandwichPOOKabab:** actually tonys right for once?

**GunsNspiders:** I hate to say so but I agree

**GreenInnerPeace:** okay but guys what if buckys not into steve?

**SandwichPOOKabab:** bruce pls

**BirdGod:** actually I've seen bucky glancing at steve when hes not looking so

****kittypowers** :** OTPOTPOTP

**kittypowers:** actually I have another person to add

**(kittypowers has added Peggy Carter to the group chat "Jessica Lange's cheekbones")**

**SandwichPOOKabab:** welcome to hell, peggy

**Peggy Carter:** What.

**GunsNspiders:** read back

**Peggy Carter:** ...

**kittypowers:** WELL

**Peggy Carter:** #stuckyIsMyOTP2k16

**StarSpangledBiceps:** OH MY GOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, for those who didn't get it: Tony's username is a reference to the game "Kitty Powers' Matchmaker" which is horrifying and amazing and filled with innuendos. What a time to be alive.


	3. 6.9999 hats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short, filler-y chapter, with just tony and clint (ft. Natasha) no romance.
> 
> Tony Stark: kittypowers  
> Clint Barton: SandwichPOOKabab  
> Natasha Romanoff: GunsNspiders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know that tag that says underage drinking?
> 
> also swearing that deadpool would be proud of (AKA i need to put soap in this fanfic's mouth dear god)
> 
> this has nothing to do with the plot
> 
> i just thought of it

**kittypowers:** did u kno that if you wtrite otp a lot it lorks like pot

**SandwichPOOKabab:** tony go to sleep its 2 am

**kittypowers:** OTPOTPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOTPTOPTOTPTOTPTOTPOOTOPTPTPOTOTPTOPTOTTPO

**SandwichPOOKabab:** tony how high are you

**kittypowers:** lioke 6.99 hats

**SandwichPOOKabab:** what the fuck

**kittypowers:** shhhhHHHHHH

**kittypowers:** thsats ruide clint

**kittypowers:** control ur face fuckking hell

**SandwichPOOKabab:** but you just swore too

**kittypowers:** ...

**kittypowers:** stfu arrow boy

**SandwichPOOKabab:** what drugs are you on

**kittypowers:** is vodka a drug?/???

**SandwichPOOKabab:** sure tony

**kittypowers:** im on like half a voodka

**kittypowers:** dab and mom arent homr

**kittypowers:** theyree out for the wkee

**kittypowers:** gon throw sik partieds man

**SandwichPOOKabab:** okay dude im gonna come over to your house and put you to sleep. thank god we don't have school tomorrow

**SandwichPOOKabab:** that hangover youre gonna get is not gonna do you any favors

**kittypowers:** NO

**kittypowers:** vosdka and i re gonn get married

**(Kitty-Powers has changed their name to vodkaHusbando)**

**vodkaHusbando:** u cant do nuthin

**SandwichPOOKabab:** ...

**GunsNspiders:** get your jacket, let's get this over with. I'll hold him down, you get the booze away from him.

**SandwichPOOKabab:** I'll swing by your house and drive us there


	4. drama in the stanner fandom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rip ive become Stanner trash
> 
> Clint Barton: SanwichPOOKababS  
> Bruce Banner: GreenInnerPeace
> 
> okay so um this is short and filler-y because i wanted to focus on stucky more but ive become stanner trash as well what do
> 
> no major tags  
> just mentioned underage drinking

**(SandwichPOOKabab has started a private chat with GreenInnerPeace)**

**SandwichPOOKabab:** bruce we need to talk

**GreeenInnerPeace:** clint its three in the morning 

**GreenInnerPeace:** what is it

**SandwichPOOKabab:** ok so me and Nat are at tonys house rn

**SandwichPOOKabab:** and hes p drunk

**SandwichPOOKabab** : but anyways thats not it

**GreenInnerPeace:**???

**SandwichPOOKabab:** so u guys are friends right?

**SandwichPOOKabab:** science bros n all that

**GreenInnerPeace:** yeah what does that have to do with anything?

**SandwichPOOKabab:**...

**SandwichPOOKabab:** actually its better if tony tells u

**SandwichPOOKabab:** u guys are better friends

**GreenInnerPeace:** wait clint

**(SandwichPOOKabab has left the chat at 3:01 AM)**

**GreenInnerPeace:** cLINT

**GreenInnerPeace:** j u s t t e l l m e


End file.
